


Carrier Pigeons

by Hibibun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Word prompt, Writing Commision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aozaki was not one for word play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrier Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

> Old writing commission I'm cross posting late! It's essentially just Akazaki office shenanigans. Also, as a heads up I hate writing summaries for drabbles as usually the content is so... little that trying to sum it up poetically always just makes it sound boring ;o;/

**_“Cagamosis”  
_ ** _An unhappy marriage._

* * *

 

“You broke it.”

“No, I didn’t; stupid thing is just being difficult. See this is why trying to keep up with these things is idiotic nothing ever works.”

“What so you suggest we go back to carrier pigeons?”

“Of course not you assh—”

The argument had been going on for approximately twenty minutes. No one in the office really bat an eye as if anything each of them had successfully found ways to either drown out the bickering men or flat out ignore their presence entirely. It happened daily if not more and there was actually a small betting pool on how some of their fights would end.

“See? Completely broken. Did you take out a warranty on it?”

An internal sigh is passed around as Akabayashi knows Aozaki didn’t, yet he asked anyway. The conversation was similar enough to previous ones that the dialogue had been heard already just slightly varied. It was common knowledge to stay out of the way, but it didn’t stop some people from talking about it. The whole thing was just too amusing; their bickering was almost similar to…

_“…a married couple.”_

The sudden silence that swallowed the room somehow managed to feel frightening despite the countless and maybe more dangerous situations those in the room had found themselves in before. The joking comment had been one obviously not meant to be heard, but between Akabayashi’s hearing and how acutely sensitive Aozaki was to how people viewed he and the sorry excuse of a man next to him it registered nonetheless.

It was broken by the sound of shuffling paper—those who didn’t care enough to see the outcome carried on with their day—and the cracking of Aozaki’s knuckles.

“What did you jus—” He started turning in the direction he’d heard the gossip, but Akabayashi held the tip of his cane out to prevent Aozaki from turning. There was some truth to be found in the comment, but more than that…

“You’re breakin’ my heart Aozaki no _danna_ ,” the smile he held throughout the whole conversation only widened as the implications of his words would no doubt be caught. The former term of seeming respect (though Aozaki had never truly believed in it that way) suddenly took on a sickening tone.

The words were clearly a joke because when _wasn’t_ Akabayashi joking, but it was such a foul thought that he couldn’t help the string of curses and insults that followed none of which seemed to bother the other in the slightest. If anything, he just seemed all the more entertained.

Their former argument was already forgotten and replaced with this new one; if they didn’t actually need to get some work done today it likely would have continued. The fact they hadn’t killed one another yet and were even known to work together quite easily when the situation called for it should have been shocking, but that more amicable side was an aspect neither felt necessarily to explain or divulge.

Even if they did, Aozaki would merely provide excuses and flimsy justifications while Akabayashi would likely just crack a joke. It got the job done and as far as their colleagues were concerned that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the knowledge has already been thrown around, but the joke here is that 'no danna' has a couple meanings and one of these meanings is a very casual way of referring to one's husband. Akabayashi when he actually uses this term is just using it as a sign of respect towards Aozaki, but it's fun to imagine it being used in this context too.


End file.
